


Amidst the Heat and Soapsuds

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Laundry, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get a little hot and heavy with each other while waiting for the laundry at the laundromat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst the Heat and Soapsuds

The sound of a lone washing machine cut through the air, endless cycle interspersed with swooshing sounds of swirling water and soap suds. Castiel sat on the launderette's bench, back rigid, hands resting lightly on his knees as he gazed transfixed at the wet laundry still halfway through its cycle. His large blue eyes blinked slowly, seemingly transfixed by the constantly shifting washing, face more relaxed, peaceful and content than his body was. Dean smiled as he looked at Castiel; the angel looked like the world's most contented, yet intense cat to the hunter at that point.

He sat beside the angel, knees touching and Dean could feel the heat from Castiel's body, comforting in the chill of the room. He sighed, breath huffing out in a small sigh of impatience as he waited for the washing to finish. Castiel didn't seem as affected by the long wait as he was; then again, this was all new to the angel and old news to the hunter.

Castiel smiled his ethereal, ever patient smile at Dean, fingers creeping out and over Dean's knee to fold around the hunter's fingers in a gentle caress. He leant in still further to Dean's body, settling against him and stealing a kiss from hunter's lips. Dean murmured his approval, fingers of his free hand lacing through Castiel's dark hair, threading through the soft strands. He probed Castiel's soft lips with his tongue, licked across their plump, inviting surfaces until the angel opened up to him, allowing him to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

The sound of the washing machine faded into the background, lost to distant noise as the lovers silently kissed, became lost in the play of lips, teeth and tongue. Dean felt his dick stiffen, shifted on the hard bench beneath his butt uncomfortably, broke the kiss reluctantly as the washing machine finally reached the end of its cycle, demanding to be piled into the nearby tumble dryer.

Castiel watched as Dean removed the washing, droplets of water spinning out onto the floor, over his hands as he wrestled it into the dryer with small grunts and curses beneath his breath. The angel stood, padded over to his lover on near silent feet, reached out to help him with loading the dryer, fingers lingering every time they touched.

Every time that Dean caught Castiel's gaze, every time that the hunter purposefully brushed his hand against Castiel's, the angel flushed slightly, turned his gaze down to the ground, looked beautiful in his demure perfection to the hunter. He briefly wondered just how long they had alone together, wanted to fuck Castiel, wanted Castiel to fuck him, wanted anything just so long as the pressure steadily building inside of his body was released.

"Lock the door, Dean," Castiel rasped out, voice huskier than usual, pitched low and intimate and reaching inside Dean to stiffen his dick still further.

Without question, Dean did as the angel had asked, went to the door and locked it, pulled the blinds over the window, the door, until the room was shut off from the world at large outside. The only illumination came from the single strip light suspended above them, flickering annoyingly like so many flies buzzing around a flame.

Castiel watched as Dean walked towards him, removing his jacket and flinging it carelessly to the bench where they'd previously sat. The hunter's pupils were blown wide, turning his usual green gaze dark, lust filled, lips parted as gentle huffs of excited pants fell from between them. The angel waited, hands shoved deep within his coat pockets, head tilted, watching, until Dean was standing in front of him, close, so close Castiel could smell the faint scents of Dean's cologne filling the space between them.

Castiel licked his lips, small tip of his pink tongue flickering over his top lip, then his bottom lip, repeated the gesture again, mouth smiling slightly and curling at the corners as Dean watched transfixed. The hunter unconsciously repeated Castiel's gesture himself, tongue sweeping over his lips, eyes still trained on the angel's tempting mouth, watched as Castiel smiled again, broader this time.

Castiel closed the distance between them, lips skimming over Dean's mouth, not quite touching into a proper kiss. He leaned away, eyes lazy, hooded, sleepy looking as he stared at Dean intently. His lips were parted, breath shallow as Dean chased his lips for another kiss, groaned as Castiel evaded him with a chuckle.

"Cas, don't be a cock-tease," Dean groaned louder still, speaking for the first time in a while. "I want - "

He stalled, uncertain as to quite what he wanted and Castiel's eyes opened more fully, head tilted to the side as Castiel regarded him curiously. When the hunter didn't immediately finish his own sentence, Castiel prompted him with a nudge of his knee and a timely question.

"You want what, Dean?" he prodded, patiently, eyes knowing, wise, ancient, endlessly fascinating in their intensity, as the angel continued to watch Dean.

In that one instant, the hunter was reminded of just how powerful this being was standing before him, despite being cut off from Heaven, his brothers, his powers. Castiel was still stronger than he was, other-worldly, almost alien in his angelic beauty. Dean still couldn't believe that someone such as Castiel would want to be with him, yet it was irrefutable by the look of true adoration lodged deep within Castiel's gaze, in the way that he kissed Dean, touched him, made love to him. The evidence was all there, yet still it seemed unbelievable that Castiel was even there with him at all.

Dean swallowed, throat dry and painful suddenly, and he licked his lips again.

"I want you to fuck me, Cas," he said, quietly, deciding just how he wanted the next minutes to play out.

Castiel smiled, didn't say anything, just nodded and that was enough. The dam broke and Dean closed the distance between them, mashed his lips against Castiel's in a desperately hungry kiss, didn't stop him when the angel grappled his belt loose and bent him face first over the nearby tumble dryer. The metal was warm, juddering slightly with the weight of the washing being spun dry in its metal confines, sending shock waves of pleasure through Dean's body, lending to his already building arousal until it touched the sky.

He closed his eyes, cheek resting against the ceaselessly moving machine beneath him, was barely aware of Castiel removing his jeans, his boxers, cool air slapping neatly across the hunter's bare ass. Dean reacted when he felt Castiel's smooth hands caress his butt in gentle curves and swirls of slender fingers, before the angel pinched him, playfully.

Dean's dick jerked, grew painfully hard, pre-come pooling on the head as Dean begged Castiel to fuck him, and fuck him hard. Castiel seemed to listen, silence stretching out behind him as the angel rifled noisily through Dean's bag. He returned clutching the lube Dean always carried for emergencies in a hidden pocket, before the angel swirled some of the slick, shining liquid over his fingertips. Dean closed his eyes in anticipation, spread his legs wider still without even being prompted, ass pushed out towards Castiel in readiness.

Castiel smiled, eyes roaming over Dean in appraisal, dick hard as he saw how ready Dean was, how much the hunter wanted to be taken. He stifled a moan, another as he stroked lightly over the muscles bunched at Dean's tight entrance, eyes closing as Dean's voice rose in arousal. Castiel leant in, pressed his erection against Dean's leg to show his interest before pulling away, easing one finger inside Dean, moving into him, stretching him wider, preparing Dean so that he could take Castiel's dick easily.

Castiel watched with rapt fascination as the hunter fucked himself onto Castiel's hand, fucked himself still harder when Castiel added another finger, stretching him wider still. Beautiful sounds of wanton pleasure fell from Dean's mouth, soon turning into pleading cries, harder and harder to ignore the more insistent Dean became.

Castiel eased his fingers from Dean's hole, before unzipping his pants swiftly, grappling the belt free from its buckle and pushing his pants away from his hips eagerly. He didn't even bother kicking them away, just left them bunched around his ankles, as he pushed his boxers down to join them. He slicked up his stiff member with more of the lube until he thought there was enough to make this pleasurably comfortable for them both. He stepped in closer, teased Dean's hole by rubbing his dick against the tight muscles and making the hunter beg loudly for Castiel to fuck him again.

The angel closed his eyes, gripped Dean's hips between painfully twisting fingers, before he pushed in, eased his cock inside the tight confines of Dean's hole, pausing when Dean's muscles retracted and threatened to reject him. He soothed Dean, rubbed his sides, his ass, his hips, whispered comforting words until Dean settled out around him, relaxing enough so that Castiel could fully sheathe himself deep inside him.

Dean whimpered, voice a pleasured cry in a deserted room, rising above the sound of the tumble dryer beneath him. Castiel thrust his hips against Dean's, fucked his cock into Dean again, again, again, small grunts of exertion and arousal punching past plump lips to fill the air between them. His body ached with the rhythm of his thrusts, with the force of keeping his climax from peaking too early, concentrating instead on driving himself into Dean's tight heat.

Dean cried out ceaselessly, body shuddering beneath Castiel as the angel thrust into him, dick filling him and moving inside him, making him feel good, alive, wanted, loved. The feel of the tumble dryer beneath him rumbling through him with endless vibrations, revolutions of the drum inside intensified the feelings coursing through his body, made him feel as though he was going to come too early. He wrapped needy fingers around his cock, started touching himself in a fast rhythm, wrist snapping against torturously hard flesh until he pulled an orgasm from his own body with the force of his pumping fingers. He came, filled his own palm with thick strands of his release, spattering against the tumble dryer as further marks of his pleasure. Castiel's name was repeated, insistent on his lips as he came.

Castiel felt Dean clamp down tight on his dick, shudders coursing through the hunter's body as he climaxed, pulling Castiel under into his own orgasm and Castiel gave in, filled Dean with his hot release and a scream of his lover's name ripping the air apart before him. He rode the last of his orgasm out, pounding into Dean's tight ass until his orgasm cooled, receded, left him shaking and weak in its blissful afterglow.

He slid his softening member from Dean's ass, mouth open, as Dean stood, looking fucked out and dishevelled, sated, naked from the waist down as he turned to face the angel standing half naked behind him. Their lips met in a breathy kiss, moans mingling as their tongues slid alongside one another, as the tumble dryer behind them stopped, finally reaching the end of its cycle, load dry. They took no notice of it, too lost in the feel of their lips mashing against each other, the weight of their tongues in each other's mouths, the feel of the chill air coiling around their thighs, making them shiver slightly.

Dean pulled away first, reluctantly, smiled when Castiel chased his mouth, wanting another kiss from the hunter. Dean gave him a brief peck of a kiss, before he bent to pull his jeans up around his hips once more, grateful for the warmth they provided against the air. He bent again, pulled Castiel's dark pants up for him, secured the belt around the angel's slim waist, trying not to get lost in Castiel's depthless eyes as the angel stared at him.

Dean smiled at him, when the angel's pants were finally zipped into place, before he rubbed Castiel's forearms beneath the confines of the angel's trenchcoat.

"We'd best be getting back. Sam will wonder where his best pink dress is otherwise," Dean murmured, reluctant to move from where Castiel still stood.

The angel gave Dean a puzzled look, before he predictably said - "Sam doesn't have a pink dress, Dean. He doesn't even have a pink shirt."

Dean opened his mouth, closed it again, before he snorted through his nose with amusement at the puzzled angel.

"It was a figure of speech, Cas. Never mind," Dean said, as he finally turned away, unloading the contents of the tumble dryer back into their bags.

Castiel joined him wordlessly, helping him to fold the clothes away, being more careful and fastidious than Dean, who stuffed shirts and jeans haphazardly into bags. Dean watched Castiel with a smirk, said nothing when Castiel looked askance at him, merely smiled at the angel instead. Then he did speak.

"It's nice having you around, Cas," he said, pushing the last of his shirts into the top of his bag.

"Thank you, Dean. I like being around," Castiel replied, eyes never dropping from Dean's gaze, looking as though he wanted to say more, but left the rest of his sentence unsaid.

Dean knew what he'd been about to say, that he liked being around Dean himself. He nodded at Castiel, as though to tell him he knew, that the feelings were reciprocated.

"Me too, Cas," he said, quietly, reaching out to lay one hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel smiled, eyes lighting up for the briefest of instants, tempered with something that looked very much like love to Dean. He smiled back, and hoped that Castiel could see the love mirrored in his own eyes, knew that he did by the look in Castiel's gaze. They remained silent, knowing that any words spoken now would break the perfection of the moment, would shatter their feelings and make them meaningless. Dean reached for Castiel, fingers lacing through the angel's, felt comforted by the warm feel of his palm enclosing his.

They exchanged wordless nods, still feeling no need to speak, before they each picked up a couple bags in their free hands, turning to leave the launderette, leaving the blinds pulled down across the windows as though leaving a final goodbye to the place ....  
-fini-


End file.
